Résumé
by Utumada
Summary: Je vais résumer des oeuvres quelquonque de façon rigolote
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ce ne m'appartient pas je ne fais que reprendre l'histoire de façon rigolote**

 **DANS LE PASSE-PASSE**

Simba (quand on lui met le truc rouge sur le front) : Wesh frère questufou ?

 **DANS LE PASSE**

Scar : ça te dit d'aller dans un endroit potentiellement mortel ?

Simba : oui

Simba (devant Nalah) : ça te dit d'aller dans un endroit potentiellement mortel ?

Nala : oui

Simba (en chantant) : je voudrais déjà être roi !

Simba (en voyant son père mourrir) : nan lève toi , je veux pas faire traumatiser toute une génération !

Scar : dégage

Simba : ok

Timon : wesh mon poto , tu veux quoi , une chanson cool ? OK

Poumba : HAKUNA MATATA

Simba : Haruka Kanata

Timon : ça te dit de grandir en chantant cette chanson en ne foutant rien de ta vie entière ?

Simba : ok

 **DANS LE PRESENT**

Simba : Wesh salut le vieux

L'autre là chais plus qui c'est : Tu est vivant Simba !

Simba : Wow chavais pas

L'autre là chais plus qui c'est : Ton père est vivant

Simba : Ok là tu raconte de la merde

L'autre là chais plus qui c'est : Tu veux un truc impossible ? Ton cerveau et ton talent existe

Simba : OK BYE

Nala : Bonjour , ça te dit de faire une chanson ?

Simba : OK

Nala : ça te dit de tuer Scar ?

Simba : OK

Scar : Tu as tuer ton père , tu est un criminel , et tu t'es caché en prétendant être mort

Simba : J'était en bas alors que mon père était en haut et par hasard toi aussi donc c'est toi qui la tuer

Scar : Je suppose que je dois mourir

Simba : Oui

 **Voilà bon c'est pas le premier que j'écrit j'ai écrit un sur Harry Potter mais j'ai fait uniquement le 1er film et le 2ème film (je compte faire le troisième puis le quatrième dans une première partie puis ensuite je ferais la deuxième partie avec les autres , avec le Seigneur des Anneaux je viens de commencer le résumé en faisant une partie par film/livre , il y aura d'autre truc et honnêtement , c'est le troisième que j'écrit mais je trouve que c'est le moins bien , mais bon c'est juste parce que je cherchais un truc facile à résumer et 3/4 des mots se font ici xD , Reviewez en mode : "cé deu la merdeuh" c'est bien :) 400 mots pile poil xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling je ne fais que reprendre l'histoire de façon rigolote**

 _ **HARRY POTTER ET LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE**_

 **DANS LE PASSE**

Voldemort (en entrant) : Wesh les kheys comment ça va ?

James : QUESQUE TU FOUS ICI BORDEL

Voldemort : beh j'veux tuer votre fils enfaite

James : Ok, donc dans ce cas là , vous devez me tuer nan ?

Voldemort : Oui

James : Ok

Voldemort (à l'étage) : Je veux ton putain de fils de mes couilles

Lily : TUEZ MOI A SA PLACE

Voldemort : ok pas de soucis (en la tuant) : Ah oui aussi j'ai oublié de te dire que je tuerais ton fils aprés toi , ça te dérange ? Je prends ça pour un oui (en voyant Harry ) : Bon a nous deux maintenant !

Harry : Gaga gougou gaga niktwa

Voldemort : AVADA KEDAVRA (et il crève)

Harry (devant le cadavre de sa mère) : ta vu mama zui balèze (s'endort)

 **TRANSITION**

Hagrid (en venant en _moto_ après avoir ramassé Harry et en rappant) : Quand y a Hagrid dans la place , tout les boloss se casse

Dumbeldeore : bon ça vous dit on le met dans une famille désagréable

 **DANS LE PRESENT**

Pétunia (en toquant sur son placard) : VIENS ICI

Harry : d'accord ! (sort)

Vernon : VA DANS LA BOITE AU LETTRE

Harry : Demande à l'autre con...euh a l'autre enfant trés adorable , beau et mignon

Dudley : NON VASY TOI

Harry : Vous êtes obligé de crier bordel ? (en voyant la famille furieuse) euh ouai ok j'y vais (voit une lettre pour lui) Et si je la montrais au lieu de la cacher dans mon placard pour la lire...bonne idée

Vernon : VIENS ICI PETIT (en voyant la lettre avec écrit "Harry Potter , Dans ton cul au numéro 798") NIQUE TA MAMAN QUI EST MORTE DUCOUP NIQUE TES MORTS , J'AI ENVIE D'ALLER DANS UNE CABANE PERDU AU FIN FOND MILIEU DE LA MER

 **TRANSITION**

Hagrid (en rentrant dans la cabane) : Je viens récuperer Harry Potter , je t'ai offert un gâteau , Je suis tellement imposant que je vous fait peur , J'imagine qu'ils ont du t'expliquer le monde de la magie frérot

Harry : le monde de la quoi ?

Hagrid : NAN MAIS NIQUEZ VOS MERE LES CAFETIERES QUI FONT DU THE

 _ **QUELQUE HEURES PLUS TARD**_

Ron (en voyant Harry se poser le cul sur la chaise) : peut m'assoir frère ?

Harry : Vous êtes tous chelou ici

Ron : WESH FRERE TA DI QUOI

Hermione : Vous auriez pas vu un crapaud

Ron : C'est ta mère le crapaud wesh

Harry : Non _Enfin quelqu'un qui parle normalement putain_

Draco : Wesh les kheyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys j'vous nique

Harry : Euh , Draco

Draco : Ouai mec ?

Harry : Je t'...

Draco : wesh frère chuis ap gay

Harry : emmerde

Draco : ah euh , vasy j'ai envie de me battre avec un rat (aprés la bataille contre Crouton (Michou ptdr) et sa défaite) ok , je devrais peut-être remmettre en question ma vie nan ?

 **TRANSITION**

McGonagall : Je vais vous répartir graçe a ce putain de chapeau de merde

Harry : Je confirme

McGonagall : Hermione Granger

Choixpeau : Gryffondor

McGonagall : Draco Malefoy

Choixpeau : Serpentard

McGonagall : Ron Weasley

Choixpeau : Beh Gryffondor frère ta cru quoi

McGonagall : Harry Potter

Choixpeau : au lieu de t'envoyer à Gryffondor pour passer l'intrigue , ça te dit a la place que je te dit que tu mérite d'être à Serpentard même si tu es gentil

Harry : Nan ta gueule

Choixpeau : ok d'akor , Gryffondor

Les autres élèves : Et nous alors ?

Dumbeldeore : Enfaite vous vous êtes des figurants donc on s'en fout

Dumbeldeore : N'allez surtout pas au 3ème étage ni a la forêt interdite

 **TRANSITION**

Harry , Ron et Hermione : OK

Harry , Ron et Hermione (en voyant Touffu) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Harry : gentil chien fils de chienne , plagiat de la mythologie grecque

Touffu : bon je vais vous dire que Quirell est en bas , voili voulou

Harry : Depuis quand un putain de cerbère parle

Harry (en descendant) : Ok

 **TRANSITION**

Harry (devant la pièce d'échec) : Pourquoi on passe l'intrigue comme ça putain ?

Auteur : Nique toi j'ai la flemme en plus j'ai le deuxième film à faire , plus le troisième et quatrième aprés , donc hein respect

Ron : ça vous dit je me suicide pour te laisser passer Harry

Harry : beh tu peut pas ordonner le truc a ton pion puis te barrer de ton pion ?

Ron : ah oui c'est vra...(se fait niquer par le pion)

 **TRANSITION**

Harry : bon en vrai c'est Quirell le vrai pion

Quirell : comment ose tu

Harry : donne moi cette putain de pierre

Quirell : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Faire avancer l'intrigue ducon

Quirell : ah oui c'est vrai

 _ **HARRY POTTER ET LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS**_

Dobby : Je n'ai pas du tout voler tes trucs

Harry : Quesque tu fous ici putain ?

 **TRANSITION**

Gilderoy Lockhart : Salut les kids , je suis le meilleur , le plus beau et le plus intelligent , levez le doigts tout ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi

McGonagall : Vous savez quoi ? La chambre des secrets est secrètes

Harry : En effet ça nous aide beaucoup

Ginny : Bonjour je suis la réincarnation d'Hinata Hyuga et j'écris dans un livre maléfique je n'ai pas acheté

 **TRANSITION**

Hermione : Bon les boys ça vous dit on utilise une potion interdite pour avoir aucune preuve

Harry : mais si elle est interdite ou l'utiliser

Hermione : beh dans les toilettes des filles ducon

Harry : Pourquoi ya personne ?

Hermione : à cause de Mimi-Geinarde

Harry : Ducoup comment vous faites ?

à cessé de fonctionner

 **TRANSITION**

Draco : moi j'aime bien Harry Potter

 **TRANSITION**

Harry : donc en gros c'est pas lui

 **TRANSITION**

Hermione (en voyant les trucs gravés avec du sang) : On écrit sur les murs

Harry : ta gueule putain

Rusard : OH NAN MA CHATTE

Harry : Elle a connu des MST ?

Rusard : Nan pire !

Harry : Tu en a une petite ?

Rusard : Encore pire !

Harry : Tu as tes règles ?

Rusard : On peut dire ça comme ça oui

 **TRANSITION**

Harry : Oh lala nan Hermione est pétrifié oh la la je suis trés triste (en voyant partir les autres) M'en balek frère

 **TRANSITION**

Gilderoy : moi je suis trés courageux

McGonagall : allez dans la chambre des secrets alors

Gilderoy : euh moi j'ai un canard a aller pêcher dans l'eau

McGonagall : putain même les deux cons qui nous servent d'élèves ils sont plus courageux que vous , surtout le deuxième

Harry : ça vous dit on saute dans un trou potientiellement mortel

Ron : OK

 **TRANSITION**

Gilderoy (en prenant la baguette de Ron) : oui je suis un génie et je vais vous faire un sort d'amnésie (commence le sort)

Ron : euh elle est cassé donc le sort se retournera contre vous enfaite

 **TRANSITION**

Tom Jedusor : ça te dit que toi , un gamin de 12 ans , bat un basilic

Harry : Ok

*insérer combat*

Tom Jedusor (en voyant Harry détruire son horcruxe) : NAAAAAAN PAR LE POUVOIR DU PAIN AU CHOCOLAT !

Harry : On dit Chocolatine bordel de merde

 _ **HARRY POTTER ET LE PRISONNIER D'AZKABAN**_

Vernon : bon ça vous dit on met une meuf encore plus déséagréable que nous ?

Pétunia : ça marche =)

Harry : Je vais pas du tout être énérvé hein *la gonfle (au sens propre)* je l'avais dit que je m'énérverais *se casse de la maison*

Chien : je suis invisible

Harry : wesh vasy ta cru kwa toi

Magicobus : Bonjour , ça vous dit on vous met (un gamin de 13 ans) dans un train rempli de vieux

Harry : ça marche =)

Ministère : Vous faites de la merde monsieur !

Harry : pour une fois que quelqu'un me dit du mal

Ministère : mais vu que vous êtes bien on va vous laissez

Harry : Roh ça va maintenant *se retire un peu* c'est chiant là ! *sort*

 **TRANSITION**

Arthur : Harry tu n'est pas en danger

Harry : c'est un prank c'est ça ?

Arthur : oui la macarena est là bas !

Harry : on dit la caméra

Arthur : ah oui la raméca

Harry : nan mais put-

 **TRANSITION**

La dame de l'ouverture gryffondor qu'on va appeler Eva parce que c'est court comme ma b- : OH MON DIEU *en faisant une tête de miniature putacklic*

Harry : oui et ?

La dame de l'ouverture gryffondor ptdr : Sirius Black m'a attaqué !

Dumby : oké on amène les détraqueurs

Hermione : c'est pas un peu dangereux ?

Dumby : tg

Hermione : abadakor

 **TRANSITION**

Harry : olala je tombe

 **TRANSITION**

Draco : je vais attaquer ce monstre !

Hippogriffe : djsqkjdqsjui (tu m'as violemment attaqué , donc je vais t'attaquer)

Draco : vé leu dir a mon papa

 **TRANSITION**

Harry : *s'incruste dans un calin trés chelou*

Crouton (Michou ptdr) : *le mord et se cache*

Ron : VIENS ICI TOI !

Hermione : t'as même pas d'ordre sur un rat

*un chien arrive et plot twist le chien c'est sirius , plot twist remus et sirius sont de mèche , plot twist Crouton (Michou ptdr (pardon j'arrête)) est Peter Pettigrow , plot twist remus est un loup garou , plot twist ils ont un retourneur de temps*

 **peut-être que je changerais cette fin mais j'ai vraiment la flemme donc voilà , n'hésitez pas a me critiquer de façon négative parce que je suis une merde ça me fait plaisir**


End file.
